


No Room For Romance

by Undertheblu



Series: Young Volcanos [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Just a lot of sex basically, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertheblu/pseuds/Undertheblu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knew what he was getting into when he started dating Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Room For Romance

 

“God, I missed you,” Tony whined as he rolled down against Steve, riding him at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Steve stared up at him, smiling as Tony's eyes rolled back, his arms gripping Steve's legs behind him as he slid up and down. Steve's hands were gripping Tony's hips a little harder than he meant to, it drove him crazy when Tony moved so slowly. They hadn't been able to get together for a couple of weeks and now that they were finally back at school Tony was dragging it out. Steve wanted to pick him up and flip him over and fuck him into the bed, but Tony wanted to be on top so he let him.

“You just missed _this,_ ” He breathed, gasping when Tony suddenly came down out of rhythm.

“ _ **You**_ missed _this_.” Tony grinned, leaning down for a kiss, humming at the new angle.

“Oh, yes,” Steve moaned, his head dropping back as Tony moved forward. It'd only been a couple of weeks since they'd last gotten together, but it always felt like years when they were apart. He'd missed the way Tony whined, the way he'd have short dominating moments where he'd force Steve into positions he hadn't considered, the way Tony could get _so_ quiet. There were days Tony wouldn't shut up, waking everyone else up and getting them in trouble, but then there were days when Tony would get so still and so silent and worry Steve until he'd see the curve of his smile.

He reached up and placed a hand on Tony's toned abdomen, dragging his palm down the curves of his belly, damp from sweat. Tony looked down at him, his eyes glowing with a fondness he reserved for this. He leaned down again, Steve's hand sliding back to his hip the other one reaching up to grab the back of Tony's face to hold him in for their kiss. The tender moment was ruined by the brush of the door being opened. Bruce made an angry noise as his eyes were met with the naked couple.

“Guys!” He whined, slapping the side of the wall, “It's only the second day!”

“Exactly.” Tony answered, sitting up to his previous position.

“Put a sock on the door or something! You knew I was coming back.”

“I don't know _your_ schedule yet.” Tony shrugged, Steve sighing with an embarrassed arm over his eyes.

“That's not the point!”

“Sorry, Man.” Steve said as he sat up, pushing off the bed with one hand, the other on the small of Tony's back to keep him stationary as he moved. Tony's eyes widened and he shuddered as Steve moved into an upright position, touching a new angle. Tony's head dropped down onto Steve's large shoulder, whining against his neck as his legs wrapped around his waist, pulling them closer.

Bruce made another angry noise, “God, please, _please_ not while I'm in the room!”

“Bruce, just leave for five seconds,” Tony pleaded, rolling his torso against Steve, who was trying to pull him off, “this isn't going to take long.”

“This really isn't fair to-” Steve began, Tony wiggling above him.

“I'm leaving! This is **not** going to be a common thing, you're going to learn to use the goddamn sock!” Bruce growled, turning on his heels and pulling the door open, hearing Tony moaning before the door was even shut.

 

 

 

Steve moaned into Tony's shoulder, thrusting up as his fingernails dug into Tony's thighs. He had Tony pressed up against the tiled wall as he fucked him, Tony's arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him as close as possible. The water from the shower sprayed off Steve's back, occasionally bouncing off onto Tony. Bruce had demanded use of their room, so the couple had gone to find somewhere to be alone, ending up in the shower.

Tony was _trying_ to be quiet but every noise reverberated off the tile into the rest of the bathroom. The showers weren't very large and there were no doors, only curtains, poorly designed in Tony's opinion. He slid his hands under Steve's arms to grab his shoulders for leverage, tilting his head back and letting his eyes close.

“God, baby..” Tony moaned, squeezing his legs around Steve's middle. He'd wrapped his legs around Steve's torso for his own advantage, Steve was perfectly capable of lifting Tony without any help, “Oh my god, right there, right there.”

“Of course it is,” Steve smiled, lifting his head to see the pleasure on Tony's face, “I know where you like it.”

“Mmm,” Tony nodded, letting his head drop forward, squeezing his arms tightly around Steve's neck, trying to melt against the other. Steve moved his hands up to the small of Tony's back, shifting him so he was cradling him against his own body. He loved getting him into this position, he loved how much Tony trusted him, to let Steve put him in such a vulnerable situation. He leaned his face forward to bring them together for a kiss, hoping Tony understood how much he loved him. Tony moaned into Steve's mouth, his nails digging into his big shoulders as he pulled against him.

Suddenly there was a shrill gasp, making them both freeze,“OH shit, sorry! I didn't know anyone was—oh my god, you're..you're Tony Stark.”

“Uh,” Tony nodded as Steve slid him down onto his own feet, looking so unimpressed as he removed his hands from the other. Tony glanced up at the angry look on Steve's face, “yeah, that's me.”

The obviously-a-Freshman beamed while he blushed,“I'm so sorry, but I just have to say, I saw you arguing with Professor Hoffman. You are amazing!”

Tony stifled a laugh from behind Steve's large body, he knew how mad Steve must be, his bare ass to this kid, “Um, yeah. I'm awesome, so uh...”

“Oh, Peter Parker.” The oblivious Freshman nodded.

“Right, Peter, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now.” Tony said slowly, rubbing Steve's arm. He glanced up again, jumping at the rage he saw in Steve's face.

“Oh, oh, right sorry. Sorry, I'm so sorry. God, walking in on Tony Stark getting...I'm sorry, sorry.” Peter mumbled, backing away.

Steve glared down at Tony, “This _always_ happens.”

“Not usually with so much fanboying..” Tony chuckled, immediately regretting it as Steve started to turn away, “I'm sorry I'm sorry, Baby. I know blueballs make you grumpy. Let me make it better.”

“Not in the mood anymore, Babe.” Steve sighed, pulling away from Tony's grasp. Tony whined and dug his heels into the floor, the wet floor, which resulted in a slip. Steve grabbed him before he fell, smiling as he sighed, “I can't believe people think you're some graceful being.”

“Oh Mr. Rogers,” Tony said, putting on a stupid high pitched voice, “You saved me! How can I repay you, oh I see you're already naked, let me help you with that.”

Steve laughed as Tony dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around Steve's legs and grabbing his ass to pull him forward. Without giving Steve a chance to say no, Tony took his still hard dick and swallowed it down. Steve gasped at the sudden pleasure, Tony taking too much of his dick and choking. He couldn't help but love the sound of Tony gagging on his cock, he always hated hearing douchebag guys say that, but it really drove him up the wall and Tony knew it.

 

 

 

“Steve.” Tony sighed as he trailed after the other, practically jogging to keep up with Steve's large strides, “Steve.”

“Being with you is exhausting.” Steve answered, not even attempting to slow down for the other.

“I wasn't flirting, I was talking.”

“Same thing with you.” Steve barked out a laugh, “You're always flirting with everyone.”

“So you should have built up a tolerance by now?” Tony answered reaching out to grab Steve's arm to try and slow him down, “It doesn't mean anything.”

“It does when it's someone you've previously fucked.” Steve rounded the corner and stomped to his own room. He pulled the door open and let it slam behind him in Tony's face. Tony made an angry noise as he threw the door open.

“Hey, you knew who I was when you jumped into this.”

“I didn't expect you to act like a slut once we were _together_.” Steve retorted, whirling around.

“So I'm a slut now?”

Sam, Steve's roommate, let out a loud sigh as he saw the fight unfolding, he got up from his bed and grabbed a few things before scooting out of the room, “I'm out. Enjoy the feud.”

“Don't turn this-”

“You were the only one who never called me that!” Tony growled, aiming a shove at the other.

“You paraded guys in front of me, you fucked Thor in front of me!”

“Oh, you loved that!” Tony laughed, “Pretending you were asleep so you could watch. I did it to see if you were interested, Asshole.”

“I'm the asshole? You're the one still flirting with him, in front of me, _again_. What you need to know I'm still interested or something?”

Tony glared back at him, “Maybe I do.”

Steve frowned, pausing for a moment to stare back at the other, “You're so insecure.” He grabbed Tony and flung him on the bed. He kneeled down in between his legs, cupping the back of his head to pull his face forward for a kiss.

Tony kissed back, like it was a reflex to do so, but then he pulled away, “I am _not_ insecure!”

“Oh yes you are.” Steve smiled down at Tony's frown, “You need me to tell you I love you every minute of every day. You need my attention, don't you, Baby?”

Tony glared up at him, pushing up onto his elbows, “I do not. I can get attention anywhere I want, thank you very much.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve grinned, sitting up to pull his shirt over his head.

“What? You think I want to have sex with you?” Tony sneered, trying not to smirk, “You called me a slut.”

“Because you are,” Steve grabbed Tony's face too pull him into another kiss, “you'll take attention wherever you can get it.”

“Fuck you.” He snapped as Steve removed his shirt, he scooted away, aiming a kick at him. Steve ducked away from the foot aimed at his head and grabbed Tony's ankles, dragging him back down the bed. He leaned down to kiss him as he started to work Tony's pants open, Tony tried to wriggle away but he just ended up helping Steve yank his pants off, “No, go fuck yourself. I don't want you right now.”

“Then why'd you follow me home?” Steve grinned, kissing Tony's jaw as he worked his own zipper, “You want me to show you how much I love you.”

Tony smiled down at Steve's groin, seeing Steve had forgone underwear today, “Comando? Were you expecting something from me today? Listen, Babe, you don't deserve my ass.”

“Your _ass_ ,” Steve answered, grabbing Tony's ass and lifting him off the bed into his lap, “deserves a pounding.”

“And you think you're gonna be the one giving it?” Tony smirked as he straddled Steve's legs, he leaned down, purring when Steve's cock rubbed against his ass, “You called me a slut.”

Steve made a show of sucking his index finger before he slipped it down between them, “And _you_ flirted with Thor in front of me.”

Tony arched his back as the pad of Steve's finger pressed against his hole, he wriggled when Steve didn't advance, “Oh yeah, Baby, talk about Thor.”

Steve narrowed his eyes and slid his finger in, making Tony jump, “So you want angry sex, huh? You could just say so.”

“You liked watching Thor do me, didn't you.” Tony moaned when Steve added another finger, leaning back onto Steve's hand, “We could always ask him-”

Steve abruptly removed his fingers, wrapping an arm around Tony's middle so he could pick him up and throw him back onto the bed. He grabbed Tony's ankles again, yanking him down so he was completely flat, “Get over here then.”

He took hold of Tony's hip as he slid the head of his cock up against Tony's ass, teasing him for a second before he leaned himself forward, pressing into Tony's heat. Tony bowed off the bed, his back arching as he pushed against Steve. Steve took a moment to let Tony get used to the feeling, sliding in slowly and pulling back even slower. When Tony started whining about the pace Steve slammed into him abruptly, earning a yelp from the other.

“Jesus!”

Steve grabbed one of Tony's thighs and hooked it over his elbow, allowing him to press deeper. Tony grinned as Steve picked up the pace, his finger nails digging into Tony's skin as his thrusts sped up. Tony's eyes rolled back in his head, moaning as leaned himself up into Steve's hips. He smiled as he gripped Steve's forearm, “God, that feels good.”

At that, Steve pulled away and just when Tony was about to protest, he grabbed his thighs and flipped him onto his stomach. Tony cried out at the sudden switch, Steve ignoring him, reaching down to grab both his hips and yank him back onto his knees. He realigned himself and slid back inside, his eyes fluttering close at the return of that wonderful heat.

He didn't give Tony a chance to get use to the angle, beginning his thrusts in a fast rhythm. Tony gasped, his fingers digging into the bedsheet under them as Steve slammed in and out.

“Is this what you wanted?” Steve asked, leaning forward so he could kiss Tony's cheek. Tony nodded, biting his lower lip as Steve thrust deeper. Steve leaned back again and grabbed a handful of Tony's hair, pulling his head back, “You're such a kinky little fuck.”

“Mmm,” Tony purred, grinning as Steve pulled harder.

“You like having someone hold you down and fuck you, don't you?” Steve said through his teeth, his eyes closing as he felt himself coming closer to the end. The one problem with this fast pace was...the fast pace.

“I like when you do it,” Tony whined, leaning his ass up into Steve, his top half sagging down so Steve could look down the curve of his back. He loved the noises Tony made, whiny and needy like he was desperate for more but exhausted like he couldn't handle any more. He cried out whenever Steve thrusts were particularly deep, his hands clenching the sheets like he would fall apart without them. Once again, Steve decided to switch their positions, so he grabbed Tony's ankles, making him fall against the bed. He slid down so he was horizontal beside Tony, leaning forward to kiss him before rolled him over. By now, Tony was too sexed up to have any complains or comments, he just let Steve flip him again. He whined, arching his back so he could press his ass up against Steve's waiting cock.

“You haven't had enough yet?” Steve asked, kissing the shell of Tony's ear as he took his dick and slid back inside Tony's ass, “You're so greedy.”

Tony moaned as Steve literally fucked him sideways, “Steve..”

“Yeah, Baby? You want something?”

Tony nodded, leaning his head back into Steve's shoulder. Steve reached around to take Tony's cock in hand, making Tony bow back into him. He whined desperately as Steve finally showed his dick some attention. They both were way too close for it to last much longer, Steve's thrusts making their skin slap together with an obnoxious noise to match Tony's high pitched cries. Tony came first, his arm twisting back to pull Steve's face close to his as he finished. Tony's noises did it, pushing Steve over the edge as he whimpered down from his own high. Steve let his head drop onto Tony's shoulder, both of them stilling, their chests heaving up and down as they came down.

“It's just you, Asshole.” Tony grumbled, rolling over so he could burrow in against Steve's chest.

“I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the ones I forgot I had :P These are things I'd write in between writing the long chapter fics (just an excuse for me to write about sexy times).  
> I really had intended to write more for it, so I'm going to leave it open as a series in case I feel like continuing it.


End file.
